The invention relates to a flue insulation assembly comprising an insulation lining formed of insulating elements supported by a mounting structure and surrounding the flue wall in spaced relationship thereto.
Internally ventilated flue insulation assemblies of this type are employed for instance as sound and heat insulation systems for exhaust gas flues of gas turbines, the flue wall being cooled by the internal ventilation. This cooling results in a reduction of the demands regarding the characteristics of the material employed for making the flue wall, which may thus be made of for instance normal boiler plate material rather than of expensive stainless steel.
A flue insulation system of the above noted type for heat and sound insulation is known from DE 33 55 964 C2. The insulation lining surrounding the flue is composed of curved insulation elements of crenellated cross-sectional shape, which are suspended from mounting supports connected to the flue wall. The crenellated configuration of the insulation elements results in the formation of vertically and horizontally extending abutment joints of a cross-sectional zig-zag pattern.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative solution for the construction of a flue insulation system of the type defined in the introduction.